Another Drop of Fantasy Short version
by reikamae
Summary: This was used for a short story in my English class, so it had to be a one-shot. Check out the full version! (I guess you could call this a spoiler!)
1. Prolouge

¤ Prolouge ¤  
  
  
Disclaimer: Huh, I don't know why I'm even writing this... but I don't own any of Square's characters, but I DO own all their kids... enough said.  
  
These are the kids' stats...   
  
Name: Kaileb Leonhart "Kai"  
Gender: male  
Age: 16  
Weapon: gunblade  
Parents: Squall and Rinoa Leonhart  
Rank: SeeD level 5  
Hair: black with brown highlights- Squall style  
Eyes: Squall's eyes  
Outfit: Black cargo pants, white wife-beater, blue plaid button-up shirt (opened), black boots, Griever, silver stud earring   
  
Name: Chel Kinneas  
Gender: female  
Age: 16  
Weapon: gun  
Parents: Irvine and Selphie Kinneas  
Rank: SeeD level 3  
Hair: brown (Selphie color)- mid torso (Irvine length), flares out at ends, Irvine bangs  
Eyes: greenish brown  
Outfit: Khaki skirt, yellow shoulder top, khaki fisherman's hat, brown boots  
  
Name: Tristan Dincht  
Gender: male  
Age: 17   
Weapon: martial arts (retractable spike gloves)  
Parents: Zell and Fujin Dincht   
Rank: SeeD level 6  
Hair: blonde with silver tints (shinier)- messy hairstyle  
Eyes: Zell blue changes to Fujin's reddish-brown when angry  
Outfit: Red knee shorts, gloves, white shirt, black and red vest, Zell's shoes, tattooed arm (right) and abdomen  
  
Name: Leiya Dincht (Tristan and her are twins if you haven't figured that out yet)  
Gender: female  
Age: 17  
Weapon: blades and spikes (throws)  
Parents: Zell and Fujin Dincht   
Rank: SeeD level 6  
Hair: silver with mixed blonde- Fujin style  
Eyes: Zell blue changes to Fujin's reddish-brown when angry  
Outfit: Red sports top, black duster (not full length), and a jean skort  
  
Name: Adrian Almasy  
Gender: female  
Age: 16  
Weapon: gunblade   
Parents: Seifer and Quistis Almasy  
Rank: SeeD level 5  
Hair: blonde with Quistis bangs- up in chopsticks  
Eyes: blue  
Outfit: Orange sleeveless top (zippers on the sides), maroon leather pants with black patches, lower arm tie on left arm, silver armband on the right arm  
  
Name: Sage Loire  
Gender: male  
Age: 19   
Weapon: daggers  
Parent: Ellone Loire  
Rank: SeeD level 11  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: green  
Outfit: N/A   
  
Name: Xander Kramer  
Gender: male  
Age: 20  
Weapon: unknown  
Parents: Cid and Edea Kramer  
Rank: instructor  
Hair: dark brown- Cid style  
Eyes: brown  
Outfit: N/A  
  
  
The character's offspring are going of on their own adventures... I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen after, but to inform you on the changes of the Final Fantasy world...  
  
The Triple Triad game is now computerized, but many think that the original game is better. T-boards were upgraded to Blitz boards and they now have a world-wide game. (Sounds familiar? I know, but I couldn't think of anything else... give me a break.) They have better transportation, but the main way to get around is by Transit (the train system).   
  
Tournaments are huge battle arenas that can be entered through many subjects. The main three are battle, Triple Triad, and Blitz. They come every year in the spring and vary in the location.  
  
All the GFs split into two seperate ones. (Sorta like budding if you think about it.) Each kid gets at least one from their parents. (The still have to learn all the abilities and techniques.)  
  
These are what the characters do now:  
  
Squall: Headmaster of Balamb Garden  
Rinoa: Mayor of Balamb and Co-mayor of Deling (Is co-mayor even a word? Oh well, now it is... ^_^)  
Quisits: 2nd in command at Balamb Garden  
Selphie: Takes care of activities at Balamb Garden  
Irvine: In charge of weaponry in Balamb Garden  
Cid: Runs orphanage  
Edea: Runs orphanage  
Zell: Cafeteria Advisor and co-founder of Transit  
Fujin: Discipline at Balamb (including the Garden)  
Raijin: " " " " " "  
Seifer: " " " " " "  
Ellone: Infirmary caretaker at Balamb Garden  
  
A/N: Oh yea, and sorry to those who don't like Fujin with Zell, but I DON'T LIKE THAT PIG-TAILED HAIR GIRL!!!!! Well, that's it! Go on to the story now! 


	2. 'end'

Uh, well, hey you guys! Thanks to Night Storm X, Platinum Angel, and 'Adrian Almasy' I have decided to put up more! This was actually written for my Honors English class, so this is very- clean. I will fix it later when I have the time. Oh, and this happens after the tournament which I have yet to put up. (It's still in my folder saying 'post me! post me!' scary...) So if you don't want to know PART of the ending, then don't read this, okay? Oh yea, I'm not the kind of author that does chapters, so when I put more up it will just be called another chapter. And one more thing... I changed the title to "Another Drop of Fantasy". Tell me if you like it!  
  
  
..:: Another Drop of Fantasy ::..  
  
  
  
"Why did your Dad want to see us again?" Tristan asked his best friend. They were both sitting in the cafeteria munching on food.  
  
"I think it's about our next SeeD mission- I'm not sure. All I know is that we have to meet up with him in his office in..." He glanced down at his watch. "Five minutes. I heard my Mom and Dad talking last night about it. Of course, Mom was making sure that it was 'safe' for me to do this." He sighed and ran his fingers through his thin, black hair. "Parents these days... I'm already a SeeD and almost 17 if they haven't noticed..."  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel... pass me another one of those." The blonde had already cleaned his plate.  
  
Kai reached for a hotdog and handed it to Tristan. "Isn't that your fifth one?"  
  
"Ah, who's counting?"   
  
After Tristan finished his 'snack', they both gathered up their things and headed to the elevator.  
  
Kai and Tristan met up with Sage, Kai's cousin, in the hall. "Where did you come from?" Kai asked Sage.  
  
"From the Card room. I just finished challenging part of the E-2 rank. It wasn't very hard. Are you going somewhere too?" Ever since Kai's father became Headmaster of Balamb Garden, there had been a lot of changes to the campus. The Card room was added in the Quad as well as a Blitz and basketball court.   
  
"We're going to see Headmaster Squall. He needed to talk to us." Tristan pushed the 3rd floor button after everyone was inside the elevator.  
  
"Weird... he asked me to come see him too. He mentioned that it was another SeeD mission, but he wouldn't tell me anything else." Sage leaned on the rail and gazed out the glass wall overlooking the beautifully landscaped Garden.  
  
~*¤*~  
  
"Hurry up Chel!" Leiya impatiently tapped her foot while Adrian put her long sun-streaked hair up in chopsticks. They were waiting outside the dormitory wing.  
  
After another minute or so, Chel came out putting a khaki fisherman's hat on her head. "Sorry guys... I had to-"  
  
"There's no time for explanations. We need to get to his office now!" Adrian pulled Chel along and started running.   
  
They were going so fast that they almost bumped into Kai and his friends. "Whoa! What's the big idea?" Tristan glared evilly at his twin sister, "And what are you doing here?"  
  
"We... were running... up the... stairs because... somebody was using... the elevator..." Leiya managed to squeeze out the sentence as she was trying to catch her breath.   
  
Sage laughed. "That 'somebody' would be us."  
  
Adrian was about to hit him when Headmaster Squall opened the door. "Come on in. It's a good thing that you're on time."  
  
After everyone was seated at the large oval business table, the Headmaster addressed to everyone, "As you may have heard, I am about to give you a new mission. This one is more dangerous and longer than your last mission that I assigned you. Princess Ilana of a sub-division of Esthar is your subject that you are to guard. We will be meeting her in about thirty minutes-"  
  
"Uh, Headmaster, sorry to interrupt, but, in thirty minutes?" Tristan was just the person to always say whatever was on his mind. He had a good point though that you can't just get to Esthar in thirty minutes. It was all the way across the water.  
  
"Yes, in thirty minutes. I'll explain later. Guarding Princess Ilana is a very big responsibility, but that is only half of your task. Scientists from Esthar Sorceress Memorial have concluded that a new sorceress is in our midst. When she appears, you are to assassinate her as soon as possible. Once you have accepted this duty, you cannot back out. Please stand and salute if you are joining."  
  
The answer was unanimous- everyone was willing to try, or die trying. Headmaster Squall called in Selphie to prepare the Ragnarok for the flight to Esthar. "Alright, we'll be taking the Ragnarok to see the Princess. When we get situated on deck I will further explain my instructions."  
  
~*¤*~  
  
Once everyone was in the main control room, and Selphie had taken off, Squall started to explain, "Princess Ilana is one of the most important people in Esthar. If you make her upset, you can have all of Esthar against you, so please, please don't make her angry… I've met her already and all I can say is that she has a big attitude… and I mean big. She is 16 years old and she uses magic quite well. I will leave the rest up to you. When we get there you are to address her as Princess Ilana, Your Highness, or Your Majesty. Do not call her anything else unless she tells you to. Well, are there any questions? No? Then here we go."   
  
Headmaster Squall asked the entire group to stay close to him because Esthar was a really enormous city that someone could easily get lost in. The trip there was a sort of a long walk because some of their main transportation units were down. After passing the shopping center and enduring Chel's whines of 'Can we please stop and shop for just a second?!', they entered the royal building of the Esthar Sub-division Area: Section 2561.   
  
The closer the group got to the double doors, the quieter they got. One of the two guards opened the doors for them to reveal a sort of throne room. Sitting in the front chair was a young girl of their age getting pampered like she was some queen.   
  
She gracefully stood up and turned to the incoming party and started to speak in an arrogant tone, "Glad that you could make it… but you're five minutes late. How can you be protecting me if you can't even be prompt? Not even in the first few minutes of your job and you've made a mistake. Huh, some SeeDs you are…"  
  
Tristan was about to give her a piece of his mind when Squall held him back and apologized to Ilana, "We are truly sorry Princess, but-"  
  
"That's Princess Ilana to you. Nobody else can call me by any other name." She dismissed her servants with a flick of her wrist. Impatience finally took over and she started to tap her foot in annoyance. "Are we going yet? If so, then somebody get my bags." When no one stepped forward, her violet eyes flashed with anger. "Get my bags… now."  
  
Squall turned to Kai and nodded for him to follow her order. Kai reluctantly followed and stepped toward Ilana, bending over to pick up her suitcases. He dragged them back to the group and Sage offered to help him. Squall asked the rest to head back to the Ragnarok while he talked to Ilana and her father.  
  
Adrian had a look of disgust on her face as they all walked back. "What is her problem? She acts like she's some queen of a huge country, or something."  
  
Kai was lugging the huge case behind him. It was getting kind of heavy because of all the hills and twists. "I think she's something that rhymes with witch and it's not pitch or ditch, and it starts with a 'B'."  
  
Tristan sighed, "No kidding… she's even more bossy than Adrian…"   
  
"Hey!" Adrian shot him a glare that could kill and Chel couldn't help but laugh. Tristan just backed up behind Sage and stayed there for the rest of the journey back.  
  
~*¤*~  
  
"Leiya! Get me a drink! Tristan, I need my pillow fluffed! And Kai, give me a massage!" Now that they have been carrying out the new mission for about a month so far, everyone was getting tired of all the things she kept demanding.   
  
Adrian slumped back in her chair as she talked to Sage. "This Princess or whatever she is needs to back off! We're supposed to be her guards, not servants!"  
  
"Ugh… I have had this migraine for about a week now… I need to go see my Mom…" Sage got up and went to the Infirmary.  
  
"Huh, I need to go and talk to this 'Princess' of ours…" Adrian thought as she stormed off into the direction where she was yelling. She turned Ilana's chair around hard so her and Ilana were face to face. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?! We are not some type of maid brigade meant to obey your every command! We were assigned to defend you, but all you seem to be doing is slacking off and pretending to be high-and-mighty! If you're going to be here, then you will participate and respect all the other beings around you, is that understood? If not, then you are more than welcome to go back to Esthar!" With that said, she turned sharply on her heels and pushed her way through the stunned witnesses.  
  
Leiya, Tristan, Chel, and Kai looked back at Ilana for her response. She calmly stirred her tea and said, "Adrian is fired from the team. She is not to partake in anything that involves any of you, including SeeD missions. I will have Headmaster Squall take care of this. You are dismissed."  
  
When they all got outside, they decided to talk about the situation. Leiya was the first to speak up, "I think someone needs to talk to the Headmaster before she does."  
  
"Yeah, and it should be Kai because it's his father…" Tristan looked at his best friend. "What do you say? Will you?"  
  
Kai ran his fingers through his black hair. "I guess so… I'll be back."  
  
~*¤*~  
  
"Uh, Dad? I wanted to talk to you about Princess Ilana…" Kai sat down in the empty chair in front of Squall's desk.  
  
"I have some news for you first. The Memorial scientists have found the location of the new sorceress and she is to take her form within the few days."  
  
"Yeah, so what has this have to do with Ilana?"  
  
"Well, she just happens to be the new sorceress."  
  
"No kidding! Does that mean we have to do start to be on patrol tomorrow? By ourselves?"  
  
"Yes, but I am confident that you can do it. Trust me. Anyway, they haven't told Princess Ilana yet, so…"  
  
"Tell me what?" The two guys didn't see Ilana walk in.  
  
"Kai, you can go now and tell the others. I will meet you all in the morning."  
  
~*¤*~  
  
"Now that Sorceress Ilana is condemned, we don't have to fight her and maybe her powers will be passed on to someone else before something bad happens. All we have to do now is wait. There is no guarantee that she won't break the shield containing her, so you have to be prepared to fight her if she does." Squall was leaning back in his chair and rubbing his forehead. He didn't know what else he could do to make the whole world safe from the sorceress.   
  
"Why can't we just kill her now?" Sage was now migraine-free and back in the plan.   
  
"She is still Ilana right now. We need for her to change into a full sorceress, then we can go ahead on my signal."  
  
"So we really do have to kill her?" Chel looked up from her doodling.   
  
"I'm afraid so. I guess we can see how she is doing later today at the Sorceress Memorial. They took her last night. We'll take the Ragnarok over there. Be outside and equipped in five minutes.  
  
~*¤*~  
  
"Only one visitor at a time to visit Sorceress Ilana. She is very susceptible to attack." The soldier opened the door and waited for the first visitor to step forward.  
  
"Kai, you can go first. Bring your gunblade." Headmaster Squall said with a heavy heart.  
  
Kai swallowed and bravely approached the Sorceress. She was held back with many metal restraints on a platform with machines attached to it. Her violet eyes had turned into a reddish-silver, and her hair was now a matted and tangled mess.   
  
Looking up she spoke in a soft but harsh voice, "…Kill me…"  
  
"…I can't…" Kai shifted his weapon into his right hand.  
  
She spoke louder, "Kill Me!"  
  
With a scared look on his face, he raised his gunblade to her throat, barely touching her.  
  
"Do it!" She screamed.  
  
Her yell made him cut her skin just enough for one bead of blood to run down the steel blade. Her tears dropped from her cheeks and mixed with the crimson liquid. Kai looked at what she had become and closed his eyes.  
  
Her voice now returned to an audible whisper, "…Kill… me… … now…"  
  
  
A/N: Don't forget to R&R! 


End file.
